Shipping and receiving personnel and others in industrial, commercial or other environments commonly spend hours throughout the day opening and/or breaking down boxes. Utility knives are commonly used to cut tape of these boxes as well as cut the material of the boxes themselves (e.g., corrugated paperboard). The typical utility knife has a long exposed blade which poses a significant danger to the user and those in the vicinity of the user.
Injuries caused by utility knife accidents can be painful and costly, both to the user of the utility knife and to an employer.
There has been a long felt need from the users of utility knives to have a safer and more effective tool for the opening and breaking down of boxes. Thus, there remains a need in the art for a safe and effective tool for the opening and breaking down boxes.